Solve for $x$ : $2\sqrt{x} + 8 = 4\sqrt{x} + 10$
Explanation: Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} + 8) - 2\sqrt{x} = (4\sqrt{x} + 10) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $8 = 2\sqrt{x} + 10$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $8 - 10 = (2\sqrt{x} + 10) - 10$ $-2 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{-2}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $-1 = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.